Princess Diaries Drabbles
by endybear
Summary: 100 word drabble style 50 prompts C/J Mia/Nick lots of others RandR plzy
1. Chapter 1

__

Wow it's been forever since I did a PD fic… anyway I didn't see anyone else writing the 30/50/100 word prompts so I thought I'd go ahead and do it yes all of us Clarisse/Joe but there's going to be a bit of Mia/Nick, Rupert/Clarisse, Helen/Patrick thrown in as well possibly some other Julie related ships as well or Hector related(Cane anyone?)

Btw these are NOT in order they are in the order I wrote them in so the numbers will be nutty also I own nothing not even the songs that go along with most of the ficcys or the idea for this prompts challenge. None of these exactly tie in to each other there's post PD, post PD2, prePD, and very very AU stuff

**22. Agony  
**

Clarisse/Joe - PD2

* * *

__

If I should stay

Well I would only be in the way

And so I'll go

And yet I know

That I'll think of you

each step on the way

And I will always love you

I will always love you

"_I Will Always Love You"_

_by Dolly Parton_

* * *

As many times as Clarisse had thought of it, as many times as the scenario had played over in her head Clarisse never thought losing Joseph would hurt this much. After Philip's and Rupert's (may he rest in peace) deaths he'd been all she had. Head of Security or not he had gone beyond what his job required.

She knew falling in love with him had been, by far, the most foolish mistake of her life but there had been times he'd been the only thing that kept her going. But she was Queen of Genovia for goodness sake! He was her bodyguard… it wasn't possible.

Clarisse rested her forehead against the cool glass of the door. Why had she been such a fool? They'd been more than employee and boss, more than friends even since the boys were small.. Never had they done anything exactly inappropriate but he'd been such a comfort. He'd been her support when she'd lost Mia, Rupert, and Philip.

"You stupid woman." she whispered to herself feeling a wet nose nuzzle her hand. "I've done a stupid thing Maurice." Long fingers tipped with manicured fingers scratched the white poodle behind the ears. "I've lost him…"

* * *

_Angst I know but what do you guys think?_


	2. Chapter 2

6. Rules

AU Clarisse/Joe Post PD2

'_Cause the heart won't lie_

_Sometimes life gets in the way_

_But there's on thing that won't change_

_I know I've tried_

_The heart wont' lie_

_You can live your alibi_

_I can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise_

_The heart won't lie_

"_The Heart Won't Lie"_

_by Reba McEntire and Vince Gill_

He'd retired nearly four years ago but Joseph never had really escaped the palace. With Rupert and Philip both gone he had been the main male influence in Mia's life, aside from her stepfather; but he and Helen lived in San Francisco, the ex Head of Security wasn't the least bit surprised when he received an invitation to the christening of Genovia's new heir. Had he not been so fond of Mia he wouldn't think of going. Four years later and seeing Clarisse was still awkward. Joe couldn't forget that night in the ballroom.

Clarisse and her rules of society. It was a bunch of nonsense. The people of Genovia wouldn't begrudge her being happy, nor would a great majorty of parliament. It wasn't as if she was queen anymore; besides Mia had taken over not even a month after they'd 'broken up'. The only person Joseph could see having a problem was Maybery but that was to be expected.

Joseph stared down at the letter from Mia. No that woman broken his heart he couldn't face Clarisse again. By the sounds of Mia's letter Clarisse sounded happy, he wouldn't ruin the day by showing herself. Surely Mia hadn't told her grandmother of any of this. This would be her moment to be a great-grandmother, not bring up an old lost love.

A love lost because of rules.

A lover who still wanted her despite those rules.

_(wwo I wrote something other than fluff… revies will be rewared with cookies :D I promise for all you noncountry fans there will be different music it's not all going to be Reba McEntire and Dolly Parton XD_

_Zsulie I meant she lost Mia it might not have come out that way though I was writing at 1AM XD that was supposed to be set right after Joe and Clarisse "fought" in PD2)_


	3. Chapter 3

46. Secrets

Clarisse/Joe - post PD2 spin off of my yet to be posted fic "Brothers"

_(long story short Pancho and Joe are twins Joe and Clarisse go to Playa Azul, Florida to visit btw oh and for those of you that did see Cane and remember it this is set during the eppy Alicia Keyes was on :D )_

* * *

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_Go around a time or two just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

"_Dirty Little Secret" _

_By the All-American Rejects_

Clubbing had never exactly been a favorite activity of Clarisse's, she'd been Queen of Genovia since age eighteen. Queens just didn't go to clubs. Over the last year however Joe had talked her into _many_ things queens, or former queens just didn't do. Not that it was a bad thing by any means. Besides it wasn't as if anyone here would recognize her. Even Joseph's own family didn't know exactly who she was. Secrets like that weren't the best things to be kept from family but for once she wanted to simply be able to be Clarisse, not Dowager Queen Clarisse of Genovia.

In time they would tell everyone but not now. Now was the time they could be normal, just Clarisse and Joe.

"I hope you realize how much trouble we could be getting ourselves into Joseph." she smirked as he pulled her up to dance. "Even if it is our nephew is the owner my love."

God she loved the sound of that. Even now a year and some odd months after the wedding she couldn't get over the feeling of being his wife.

"Mmmm," Joseph pulled her tight against him. "I think a secret or two couldn't hurt. The press doesn't know we're here. You my queen are all mine."

Clarisse laid her head against his shoulder smiling. "You and that darling brother of yours are getting awfully possessive my love."

_(I promised some noncountry and I delivered :D R&R plzy "Brothers" is being reworked as we speak type whatever but it will be up soon more DRAMA for Joe and Rissie ahead)_


End file.
